


Raylun

by Vixoli



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixoli/pseuds/Vixoli





	Raylun

*Raylun, 9 Years Old*

Raylun had lived with his mother after her and his father's divorce since he was 3. Due to this, he didn't know much about his father, since his mother never talked about him, but he did know that he had to be better than his mom. It wasn't that she did anything wrong, it was just that she did exactly that. Nothing. When she did pay attention to him, she was yelling at him to do something. Raylun had had enough. 

*Raylun, 9 Years Old, June 6th, 2009*

One Of Raylun's school friends had told him about a book, and a ritual he could do to help his situation. Being young, he leapt at the chance without much thought. His friend told him where the book was: locked in an abandoned church a few blocks away. Raylun had snuck out of his house in the middle of the night and biked there, sneaking in through the back, and retrieved the book from a locked case. Without observing it more than just to recognise it, he sped home, climbing back in through his window, and then plopping on his bed to read the book. It was filled with what he recognised as a different language, though one he had never seen before. Raylun flipped through the pages, his hope leaving him as he realized he wasn't going to be able to pinpoint the page he needed. 

Suddenly, just before he shut the book in dismay, he felt a cold wind wash over him, and started to feel like he was being watched. Raylun frowns, glancing around his room nervously, pressing himself against the backboard of his bed. There was a shadowy figure in the corner of his room, that quickly dispersed, and placed itself next to him. For some reason, Raylun was unable to scream. The urge though began to recede as the figure started to flip the pages with shadowy tendril like fingers, that looked sharp enough to rip open a body in a moment. Raylun held his breath. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be trusting this figure, but it seemed he had no choice. The figure then stopped turning the pages, and promptly dispersed in a poof and smoke. Raylun stared at the page for a good while, before slipping the bookmark string onto the page and shutting the book, slipping it under his pillow, and tightly shutting his eyes. 

*Raylun, 9 Years Old, June 13th, 2009*

Raylun sat in his bed, thinking and staring at the closed book. The night before his birthday would be the best time to do it, he thought. After all, if his mother wasn't going to give him a present, he'd give himself one instead. Raylun gulped and took a deep breath, realising he hadn't been breathing. He opened the book to the bookmarked page. He couldn't read the words, but somehow he just knew what he needed to do. As per what the drawing on the page described, he took the chalk he had gotten a few days prior for this and drew a pentagram on the floor of his room, then begun placing the candles around it. He then sat at the foot of the pentagram and stared down at the book. He could hear his heart beating heavy in his chest. "I need this to stop..." he muttered to himself, justifying his actions before he did them. He clutched the book, staring down at the words. He began to recite a phrase, the strangeness of the words somehow disappearing from his thoughts as he read, it coming naturally to him as he continued, it feeling as if he was simply reading a book, or a sign on the road. He let out a small, silent breath as he finished the last word, keeping his eyes glued on the pentagram in front of him as a voice filled his ears, whispering words he couldn't understand. Unconsciously, he muttered the words back to the voice, gaining a sharp giggling in return as a thing with claws and a disfigured body seemed to crawl out from the pentagram, staring straight into his eyes with a face of sharp, blood stained teeth and merciless eyes. Raylun just stared back in horror, terrified of what he had just willingly let into his home. The thing stared down at him while it gained its balance on spindly legs, as if daring him to tell it to go back where it came from. Raylun shakily rose his gaze to its face, if you could even call it that. "What do you need me to do?" It said, in a deep, whispy voice. Raylun didn't speak. He wasn't sure if this was a dream or not, yet. He simply stared at it for some time, before finally gaining the courage to speak. "I..." He didn't want to waste this moment. This was all he had. His last chance. "I need you to fix her... m..my mother..." the creature seemed to smirk, but he couldn't tell. "As you wish. Sleep, and you'll wake up to find the deed done." Raylun couldn't do anything but nod, and comply, scrambling up from his sitting position and onto his bed, and under the covers, shutting his eyes and wishing himself asleep, again and again. He didn't want to see that thing ever again. 

*Raylun, 10 Years Old, June 14th, 2009*

Raylun woke up in dead silence, with not even the chirping of the birds outside filling the room. He carefully sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes and staring at his feet. He was excited, he couldn't help it. He wondered for a while what would happen when he went down stairs, what would be there for him. He pictured his mother, smiling at him, the scent of breakfast filling his nose. He pictured presents being handed to him with little cards covered in glitter, or maybe some with those songs when you open them up. He thought, and thought, a smile warming his face. He just couldn't wait, he decided, as he bounded to his door, turning the handle and swinging it open, then running to the steps, his eyes glittering in anticipation as he looked out below to his living room and saw—

His mother lay at the bottom of the steps, a pool of blood beneath her and a clear lifeless expression on her face. Raylun's smile vanished so quickly it might as well have never been there at all. All his anticipation fled like flies from a swatter. He fell to his knees, his cheeks welcoming tears as they streamed like waterfalls. He sat there, staring down at his dead mother in horror as it slowly came to him what had done this. He had. He had caused his mother's death. He might as well say he murdered her. After all, he had brought the monster that did straight to her. Raylun couldn't breath. All the willingness to left him the moment he saw her. He wanted to die. He couldn't believe that he had caused this. All he could do was let out a shriek of anguish into the silenced air. Then he heard the sirens.

*Raylun, 17 Years Old*

Raylun had been living with his father for 8 years now since the "accident". He didn't like him much more than his mother, but at least he wasn't mean to him. He mostly just let him do what he wanted, and sometimes gave him glances of pity, and Raylun absolutely despised. He didn't deserve pity, he thought. Not after what he did. It's just, nobody knew what he did. There was no evidence against him, not even the pentagram and candles, or the book. It had turned out that all 3 had disappeared by the time the police, who had come after a call from a concerned neighbour after hearing the scream, came to investigate. Raylun had kept his mouth shut, but for the past 8 years he's regretted that more and more. He deserved to be punished, he thought. That's what he deserved. Not pity. Definitely not pity. He couldn't describe how much he'd changed since that day. It was like he became a totally different human being. He never spoke to anyone but those he truly trusted, never took risks, never fought back against insults or teases. Never went out with friends, never did really anything teenagers normally did in high school. He didn't do too well in the education side of things, either. He had told himself that in order to pay for what he did he would have to torture himself if nobody else did it for him. So, he handicapped himself in everything. Purposefully didn't pay attention in lessons so when he took the tests he stressed out when he didn't know how to answer things. If he did know the answers despite his attempts at foiling this, he would find one he didn't know and spend so much time trying to figure out how to do that one that he would run out of time to finish the test, and wouldn't come in to finish it later. All the same, he would press himself to do all his homework, but then leave it at home so his teachers would yell at him for not doing it, and then "forget" to turn it in late later. He had even had a girlfriend once, but he blamed himself for everything that ever went wrong between them, and when she finally broke up with him over this, he kept contacting her deliberately just to say that it was his fault, and to apologise over and over, but then turned her down when she offered to try again after she felt helpless to do anything else. Raylun saw everything differently, purposefully making the world turn against him, when in reality the world was doing nothing to trying to help him. Raylun wished on everything that he would one day be given the punishment he deserved. That one day came.

*Raylun, 18 Years Old, June 14th, 2017*

Raylun sat at his dining table staring down at the breakfast he refused to eat. The final day of his senior year had already passed only a few days prior, but Raylun still wasn't happy. He was just the same as always. Just, today he was a bit less willing to continue, due to the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about what he had done, exactly 1 year prior. He wasn't sure if he could keep the tears in, and he didn't want his father to worry. He sighed as he pushed away the plate, same as he'd done with his breakfasts more and more recently. He got up and heading to the front door, noticing his father simply glance towards him, then quickly away. Raylun just stared at the floor and walked out the door, his hands in his pockets, and started to walk to the store, not caring really how long he would be, or wether or not he came back.

Raylun got to the store in about 20 minutes. He entered the place, browsing the shelves glumly. He grabbed some eggs, and some full sized carrots. He put the two batches of items onto the conveyor thing and stared at them as the cashier picked them up and scanned them. "Not much of a haul this time, is it?" The cashier asked him, smiling. Raylun only shrugged. "I usually get this much." The cashier noticed his grim expression and merely sighed and nodded. "Want them in a bag?" Without looking up Raylun replied. "Sure..." The cashier once again nodded and put the items in a bag. The cashier told him the price, and Raylun promptly gave him the cash, then took the bag and walked out, taking a shortcut around the back past the dumpster. A voice stopped him. "Hey, You! You're that idiot who Sarah dumped, right?!" Raylun recognised as his Ex's brother, Liam. He turned, knowing he had no chance to get out of the situation by running, he didn't have a chance of outrunning him or any of his friends. Surprisingly though, he turned to see Liam alone. "Yeah...? Look, I'm sorry... I'm not really looking for trouble with it, so..." Liam didn't back down. He was walking towards him quick, clearly not meaning to just let him go. "You need to pay fully for what you did, bud. I need to settle this once and for all. No more you getting let off easy 'cus Sarah feels bad about you’ and all that bull.” Raylun backed up a little, admitting he was getting scared. "I really don't know what you mean... I'm not sure what else I can say to remedy—" he was cut off by a punch hitting him square in the face. He stumbled back, dropping the plastic bag he was holding, and putting his hand to his nose, feeling the warm sensation of blood coming from it. Raylun didn't want to fight back, but something hit him harder than any punch could. How he had been acting for so long, years upon years, was just that. An act. Really, he hated being pushed around, and couldn't stand being hit, or pushed around. He suddenly stood alert as Liam threw another punch at him, hitting him this time in the jaw, and he could tell it was going to bruise pretty severely once he was out of this. He swiftly jerked his body around, going to run, but Liam had grabbed the back of his shirt in a lucky flail, and jerked him backwards, making Raylun fall onto the ground. As he scrambled to get up again, Liam grabbed him by the throat and pinned him up against the chain link fence that separated the side of the lot of the store from the woods, and squeezed, hard. Raylun struggled as he realized he couldn't breath, and that Liam was actually trying to kill him. He grabbed onto Liam's arm with both his hands, digging his nails into it desperately, his survival instincts kicking in as his eyes began to water, and a surge of nausea began to Well up inside him. His attempts were fruitless, however, as Raylun was forced to simply stare into Liam's eyes, full of burning fury, with no trace of pity or sympathy for what he saw as the cockroach that stared back at him, with wide, dying eyes. Raylun slowly began to grow weak, his vision blurring from the water and tears that had welled up in his eyes, and his arms beginning to grow tired of scratching. He realised now, he was really going to die. These were his final moments, and he couldn't even speak. He had always thought he would break down and end up ending himself, so he had never really planned on what he would say in his last moments. A sudden rush of anguish rushed through him as it really hit him that he would no longer be alive in only a few moments. He had so much he wanted to think about, to cherish even if it had to be quick, not wanting to lose his chance to thank the world for being as kind as it had been, despite everything that happened anyway. He began to rush through the people he had met, and the things he had done, the joys he had spent, but it was gone too soon. Too soon, he unwillingly gave into the darkness, his eyelids growing heavy, and his body weak. He simply let out a whimper, before his whole body went limp, and his mind consumed by blankness.

*Raylun, ?????*

Without warning, pain like nothing he had ever felt consumed Raylun. He suddenly recognised it as the feeling you'd get if someone pressed their hand against your throat, but much, much harsher, and throughout his entire body, somehow. Confusion consumed him, but he was unable to think. His mind was scattered. "Where am I?" "What's happening?" Were a few of the questions darting through his thoughts, none of which he was able to focus on. Just a moment later, a figure appeared in front of him, slowly drawing closer. Raylun squinted, trying to see who it was. His eyes widened as he recognised it once it had gotten closer. It was his mother. His thoughts once again went into a spiral of confused questions, not a single explanation in sight. "You never deserved to be my son." She said, making Raylun's heart sink. He knew he didn't mean to do what he did. Deep down, he really did know it wasn't his fault, but everything he had hidden deep down, defending himself just crumbled to the ground. "H-How are you here?! I-I.. Mm- I-Im So sorry!!" She just looked disgusted. Suddenly, she seemed to change into a terrifying creature, but still with her face. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DIE" what he saw as his mother yelled, taking a giant claw across his face, the wound burning into his skin, the pain spreading as if he was on fire. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. He had been knocked over, and had landed on a ground of black void. His head was spinning now, and he didn't know what was up or down. He looked frantically around, but his "mother" was gone. Instead, a new woman took her place. The pain of the strike had somehow disappeared, though the pressure on his throat still remained, though it was lessened, like a bruise. It was still hard to breath, though. Raylun attempted to get up, as he did he found it impossible, as he had already been standing. Confused, as he knew he should have still been on the ground, he looked downward, but there was nothing. A harsh twist of the gut consumed him as he saw this, like someone severely afraid of heights staring directly below a cliff while dangling on the edge. This made him stumble back again, and then hit the ground as he tripped. The "ground" looked just as blank as everything else. Though he could've been stuck in a loop of this fear forever, his mind was unable to concentrate on anything, for an unknown reason. At this point, he had even forgotten that he didn't know where he was, or why he was there. He quietly got up again after only a moment or two, and stared in front of him, at the woman who had been waiting. She sat at a table, and as Raylun went to move forward, he found himself sat at the table across from her. His mind fled from confusion before he could question it further. This woman he could recognise to be his Ex, Sarah. "Sarah...?" Raylun muttered, not even sure if he had really opened his mouth at all. "You're a rotten human being, Raylun. I'm glad my brother killed you." Raylun didn't utter a word to that. He had always perceived Sarah to be much, much kinder than her brother, and even when she broke up with him, she had said that she wished the best for him, and that she just couldn't offer the help he needed. He didn't understand why she would say that she wished him dead. Raylun thought on this for the moments his mind offered. Wait a minute. Sarah hadn't wished him dead, she said he WAS dead... but that couldn't be right. How could he be dead and talking to her right now? The thought vanished as quickly as it came, and Raylun was left utterly hurt by the statement he barely even remembered anymore. "I-I don't understand... you were always so nice to me!" Sarah scoffed. "You think I wanted to be?! I was always just taking PITY on you, because you're stupid mom was dead." Raylun flinched, a frown stable on his face. "Oh, but that's right. I have no reason to pity you at all. After all, YOU were the one that killed her!" She promptly stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, making Raylun jump. He was crying now. He remembered then that this was what he WANTED. He'd wanted to be punished for what he did to his mother. But, once he was going through it, Raylun wasn't sure he liked it. Of course, he knew he wouldn't like it. That was the whole point. He supposed he just hadn't realised how MUCH he wouldn't like it. He had thought that he'd at least be satisfied by the punishment, but right now all he left was fear and hurt. A thought then bounced into his head as the former one tried to bounce out, but he held onto it as the new comer held him still. Wait. He WAS dead. Sarah’s Brother had killed him behind the shop. That's what she said! She knew he was dead! That still begged the question of why he was able to be wherever he was, though. His thinking was cut short by a new figure approaching him from another angle. With him clinging to his thoughts, he got up from the seat and backed away, fast. He knew whoever it was was going to try to hurt him. Somehow though, this new figure looked a lot more real. He squinted, seeing two blinding lights coming from its direction, but he didn't understand why. He was left even more baffled when the figure got closer, and seemed to have a sort of lavender coloured skin, and hair. Raylun stood there, puzzled as the figure just stopped. He couldn't be seeing right. It was probably just the darkness, and the shadows. ...was it even dark..? He couldn't tell. Raylun opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the figure in front of him. "I'm going to take you out of here." Raylun just blinked. Out of where? Why? His memory had once again left him when he was left off guard. "This isn't real, Raylun." The voice seemed trustworthy, but he had no idea what it was talking about it. Of course this is real, it's happening, isn't it? Raylun opened his mouth to object once again, but again the voice interjected. "Close your eyes. Then walk forward two paces." Raylun did not close his eyes. Instead, he looked for the figure, which had abruptly vanished, though he couldn't remember when, or even if the figure had been there at all. What figure? "Close your eyes, Raylun. Then walk forward two paces." Raylun closed his eyes. He didn't understand why the voice seemed annoyed, it had just appeared. Raylun didn't know why his eyes were closed. "Walk forward two paces." Raylun walked forward two paces, and was met with a wall. 

This impact made him stumble back in surprise, and open his eyes. He looked around the room, dark, damp, and made of what he had to assume to be some sort of metal infused stone. All of his memories suddenly came rushing back to him. Sammy's Brother had killed him! He saw his mother... his ex, then a purple figure appeared— the figure was standing in front of him, arms crossed. He simply stared. "Where... where am I..?" The figure looked unfazed. "Hell." Raylun looked like he'd heard a dog talk. "What?" The figure looked annoyed, now. "Hell. You died, and were sent to Hell. I'm sure you can guess why." Raylun could indeed guess why. He frowned and looked at the ground. "Follow me." The man then turned and quickly started out a large, rotten wooden door, which had been cracked open slightly, a large cape trailing behind him. Raylun followed him, seeing nothing else better to do. "Wait- Wh-Who are you?" The man grumbled something, and stopped, staring at him. "I'm the Devil, Raylun." It became obvious now that the man had horns, and claws. His eyes widened, not sure what to say. "B-But-" the man didn't wait for him to understand. He continued down a tight hall, passing other doors of woods and metals, ash raining from above. Raylun shut himself up and followed. He realised then that it was extremely hot, his eyes were starting to sting, and he couldn't breath well. Seeing the ash, he figured it and the smoke from which had to be accompanying it was why, but he still felt a tight grip on his neck. He opened his mouth, only for his words to be ripped from from throat once again. "Everything will be explained later." Raylun simply sighed and tried to keep up with the man, who seemed to be going unnecessarily quick. Raylun's body ached, and he wished he could just sit down and process everything. 

Unfortunately, this couldn't be further from what he was given. The two of them walked for miles, for what seemed to Raylun like days. He couldn't believe he was still standing. At this point, he was slowing at a constant rate, with the man's annoyance doing the same. Suddenly, he stopped, and seeing this, Raylun collapsed next to his feet, groaning. "Get up." He said. Raylun looked up at him, pleadingly, unable to utter words. "I have no reason not to just leave you here." Raylun, realising the man was not going to help him, attempted with all his strength to get back up, only barely succeeding, and was still only barely able to stay up. The man then pointed forwards and upwards, towards a castle on a cliff, what looked like hundreds of miles away. Dread filled his heart. "I-I won't make it.." The man continued staring forward, nothing changed. "No, you won't. No human can on their own in this state." Raylun was confused. Why did he want him to get up, then, if he was just going to tell him it was impossible to reach their destination? "I'm going to fly you there. Before Raylun had a chance to question this, the man seemed to disappear, being replaced by a forming black flame. Smoke choked him as he watched a creature larger than anything he'd seem formed in the fire, perching atop the endless maze of doors, with claws the size of half a double door, and wings the size of a house, it's head the size of a large bedroom, and a tail so long the smoke filled his vision before its end. The seeming dragon creature made of fire then grabbed him in a claw and took off towards the castle that seemed so far away from where he was, but was becoming closer and closer with each wingbeat. Raylun was left speechless, too amazed to be scared. In only a few short minutes they reached what would have taken months to reach on foot. The dragon dropped him carefully at the steps of the giant castle, which was bigger than even the flame creature. As swiftly as it appeared, the creature too disappeared, and changed back to the man who had led him here, an unchanged expression on his face as he walked to the large doors of the castle, and walked in. Raylun quickly stumbled after him, as in the time he spent goggling over what had just happened, the man had already reached half way up the first flight of stairs. Raylun huffed as he reached the top, running after the man as he went down another hall. Finally, after turning a corner into a large room with 2 couches, mural type art covering the walls, add a balcony overlooking what he thought looked like a city resembling Las Vegas, the man stopped, and sat on one of the couches. "Sit." He said. Raylun did as he said, sitting on the opposite couch across from him. The man looked deep in thought. "Listen to me, because I'm not gunna say this again. Do not ask me why I am doing this for you. I may disclose this information in the future, but it will not be in response of you asking for it. If you do ask, I will immediately remove you and return you to your chamber in The Catacombs." Raylun did indeed listen, but many things the man said confused him. "Um... I have a question..." The man raises an eyebrow. Taking this as an okay to ask, he spoke again. "Wha'do I call you...?" The man seemed amused by this, a slightly quiver of a smirk crossing his face. "Vincent. You may call me Vincent." Raylun thought on this, and then nodded. Vincent continued. "Alright. Are you familiar with demons?" Raylun opened his mouth to speak, but then thought. He didn't know much about them, since not many lived near him, but what he did know he wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to say to the King of them. "Uh... Sort of..." Vincent seemed to take that as enough. "Great. My plan is to turn you into one of them." Raylun sat up, absolutely baffled. He did NOT want to be one of them. From what he'd heard, they were bloodthirsty monsters. Plus, he didn't want to have to eat people! Vincent sighed, seeming to notice his dread of the idea. "Listen. I promise you that it's a lot better than being tortured here." Raylun still seemed hesitant, but he just nodded. "You'll get a chance to redeem yourself this way. If you succeed, then when you die, you might just make it the other way." Raylun looked much more intrigued by this. Vincent continued once more. "But. In order to get this chance, you must first prove yourself to ME. Any action done during this time will be forgotten afterwards. That includes murder." Raylun shuddered at the thought of killing another living being. "Raylun, look at me." He did. "You may be forced to take another's life. Keep that in mind." Raylun was no longer liking the idea, but at this point he realised he didn't really have a choice. "Wh-Wha'do I have to do to prove myself to you...?" Vincent nodded, glad he was willing to continue. "Well. Of course, you'll first need to sign a contract. To sign into your switch. Though, since I doubt you can read Demonian, I'm afraid you're just going to have to trust me to tell you what the fine print says." Vincent smirked, clearly amused with himself. Raylun however was not amused at all. He stared at the man who had told him he was the Devil, who was currently trying to get him to make a deal with him, which he's known is the one worst thing a human being can EVER do. For some reason though, he found himself nodding. Vincent leaned back. "Good. Just to be clear, you'll have 2 years to prove yourself to me in some way. Once you have, you will still need to complete the 2 year term before I can fully allow you to continue. That's just how the contract works." Raylun understood that. He opened his mouth to speak, and yet again was cut off. He was getting tired of this, but Vincent's point seemed serious, as he had dropped the tone of his voice. "However, if you say... DIE, before the 2 year period ends.. or, you know, fail to prove yourself.. You will be victim to worse than just your own mind's taunts." Raylun went white. What did he mean? He hadn't expected this. What if I do die? I'll be a demon though... I'll have more power! So.. maybe if I just lie low for 2 years? No.. I have to do something to prove myself... what does that even mean? What do I DO? "I'm not sure..—" Vincent glares sternly at him. "You no longer have a choice in this matter. If you decline me, I'll submit you to the same punishment you'd get in the event you fail." Raylun gulped, a pain in his throat making him wince as he did. "O-Okay.." Vincent looked satisfied. A large piece of parchment paper suddenly appeared, forming out of flame in front of him, as well as a pen with a razor sharp tip. Somehow knowing what he needed to do, he pricked his finger with the pen, the small dot of blood seeming to swirl through the pen. Raylun let out a shakey breath and put the pen to the parchment, signing his name at the line provided in the apparent blood-ink. The moment he lifted his hand off the paper, it burst into flames once more, and burned to ashes, exploding into a rain of them. Raylun looked up at Vincent, who looked smug, and he just stared confused at him, as nothing had happened. Vincent merely chuckled at his expression, which confused him even more. Suddenly then, though, a sharp pain shot through his body, like a claw grabbing for and tugging his heart from its strings. He screamed, but he quickly passed out, cutting it short. 

When Raylun woke up, he was no longer in the room he had passed out in, but in a bedroom, on a bed. He groaned from a headache that was making itself annoyingly present, and almost didn't remember what had happened. He sat up, trudging through the pain from his head, and blinked his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them, before jerking his hand away as he feels the sting of a cut. "What...?" He looked down at his hand, seeing his nails were much thicker and sharper, more like claws than human nails. That was when it all came back to him. Raylun looked around frantically for Vincent, not seeing him, but seeing a note scrawled in neat, fancy handwriting on the bedside table. He sighed, and picked it up, reading it. "I'm busy, but when you wake up it might do you good to change up your appearance. You'll know how." Raylun stared confused at the note, then got up and carefully walked over to a mirror above a dresser. The body he walked in didn't quite seem his own. He stared into the mirror, seeing the green eyed, blonde haired boy he'd always seen, but now with eyes less friendly, and markings on his cheeks and nose. He didn't want to change how he looked. He had always looked this way, he had never even dyed his hair before! Though, the longer he stared in the mirror he realised he just might want to change it. After all, all it did was remind him of his past. He took a deep breath, not sure really what he wanted to look like now, or how to change it, but he just closed his eyes, and let his thoughts wander, and eventually pick something for themselves. He thought about the most contrasting things he could think about, but also ones that he would like. Eventually his mind wandered to Weasels, and how he had seen an animal that looked like one over the summer one year, and pictured its features on him, primarily the colours, but he experimented thoughts on the other features as well. Before long he determined what he was doing was stupid, and he opened his eyes. He stumbled back as he stared in the mirror again, but this time with long brown hair, dark brown eyes and fluffy ears on the top of his head. He looked backwards, seeing an equally, if not more fluffy tail, and was utterly shocked. What he had done worked, and he had no idea why, but... he kinda liked it. He looked back in the mirror. This made him feel more comfortable. He smiled slightly into the mirror, when a warm feeling of satisfaction fluttered through him. He then realised he wanted to show Vincent, and darted out of the room, looking for him. There were other people there he assumed to be demons, but they looked rather normal, so he couldn't be sure, but they all seemed to be staring at him. He ran past them all anyway. He ended up stopping in a wide hall area, realising it would take forever to find him in this large of a castle. He sighed and cautiously walked up to one of the people there. "Um... Do you know where Vincent is...?" The woman looked shocked. "The KING, you mean?" Raylun realised his mistake, quickly nodding. "Yes! Yes, sorry." The woman looked annoyed. "He's in a meeting. Should be ending soon, but I doubt he'll want to see one of YOUR kind." Raylun looked confused, but simply muttered thanks and walked off. “Raylun.” He recognises Vincent’s voice, and turned to see him walking towards him down from a flight of stairs. “I see you saw my note.” Raylun smiled a little. “I did.” He smugly watched the woman stare baffled at the two of them. “Good. You may do as you please, then.” Raylun was slightly off put by this. “Well... What am I supposed to do? To um... prove myself or whatever, I mean.” Vincent simply shrugged. “That’s not for me to decide. I suppose I could have a little help in one department, though.” He said. Raylun replied eagerly. “What is it?” He perked up. “Information collection.” Raylun tilted his head. “Information collection? Wh- Wha’do you mean?” Vincent again shrugged. “Well. It’s a broad subject. Do your research and figure it out. Whatever you think would be useful to me.” Raylun was once again disappointed, but didn’t show it. He only nodded and went to walk off. “Oh. By the way. There’s a portal back to the overworld near the back entrance to the castle.” Raylun then stopped, realising finally what his position really granted him. He took a deep breath, and headed to the portal, new determination in his eyes. 

*Raylun, The Past Year And 11 Months*

In the past year and 11 months, Raylun has visited many places throughout the overworld, and other dimensions, to collect as much information for himself and Vincent. Through his time as a demon, he’s adapted to the diet (though he prefers just eating a lot of carrots, since he’s still a bit disgusted by eating humans) and differing needed habits, and has also learned a lot about the different demon types, through his own research and question sessions with Vincent, which he enjoys fondly. Vincent’s enjoyment is questionable. Raylun has adapted to using his Marten form, as well as changing his appearance to more mimic other species if need be. 

_____________________________________

**~Personal Information~**

Name:  
Raylun Crow

Gender:  
Male

Species:  
Demon

Age:  
19 Years, 11 Months

Birthdate:  
June 14th, 1999

Sexuality:  
Bisexual

Height:  
5”11

Weight:  
160lbs

________________________________________

**~Family Information~**

Mother:  
Aaron Crow [Dead]

Father:  
Richard Crow [Alive]

________________________________________

**~Demon Information~**

Type:  
Changeling

Element:  
Normal [N/A]

Rank:  
Former Human - Low Class

_____________________________________

**~Appearance~**

Hair:  
Shoulder Length, Chestnut Brown

Eyes:  
Dark Brown

Skin:  
Tannish White  
His neck is redder, with marks remaining from the tight hold that caused his death. [Perpetual Wound]

Ears:  
A Slightly darker brown than his hair, with white fluff fading to black fluff. 

Tail:  
A Long, Fluffy, Dark Brown Tail

_____________________________________

**~Changeling Appearance~**

Raylun’s primary secondary form, or Changeling form, is that of a small Marten. He uses this form to get into places he otherwise would be unable to get to if he were larger.

[Not all of these look like the form he uses, but they’re all freaking adorable so have them anyway. The most accurate ones to him would be the last 4 Pics]

Length:  
16in

Tail Length:  
8in

Weight:  
2lbs

_____________________________________

**~Former Appearance~**

Hair:  
Short, Light Blonde

Eyes:  
Deep Green

Skin:  
Tannish White

_____________________________________

**~Miscellaneous~**

> Thinks of and looks up to Vincent as a sort of father figure.  
> Likes Interacting with other rodents while in his Changeling form.  
> Has trouble breathing well due to his Perpetual Wound [The wound he kept from his death]  
> Has nightmares similar to the torture he’s been trying desperately to avoid, and because of this he tries to sleep as little as possible.  
> Prefers eating carrots full sized and off the stem.  
> Edible food is. Guess what. Carrots. 

_____________________________________


End file.
